A New Friend A New Ally
by AyobaC
Summary: Ben and Julie are captured by the Forever Knights, but when two strange warrior free them questions start to come up. Who are these two warriors?


_A New Friend A New Alley_

"Gwen, Uncle Carl is on the phone for you," called Lili, Gwen's mother. Gwen quickly ran down and received the phone from her mother.

"Hi, Uncle Carl, why are you calling?" asked Gwen.

"Have you had any missions lately, 'cause Ben's not home yet and it is already 11 o'clock."

"No, we haven't had any missions this week, but I'll find him. He is probably at Mr. Smoothie with Kevin."

"Thanks Gwen."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Gwen quickly went to answer. "Squire?" said Gwen confused.

"They have captured Ben and Julie," panted out Squire. "They are holding them at Merdocksen Castle." Within 30 minutes Kevin and Gwen were at Merdocksen Castle.

**MEANWHILE, INSIDE:**

"You won't get away with this, Sir Merdock!" shouted Ben as two Forever Knights were busy putting in a mind-exchange machine.

BOOM! The side wall just exploded as a strange warrior in emerald green armor walked out of the smoke. BOOM! Another wall exploded as another warrior in violet armor walked forward.

"All for one…," said the emerald green warrior. "… and one for all!" completed the violet warrior.

The emerald green warrior then started throwing around the Forever Knights while the violet warrior freed both Ben and Julie. Suddenly Sir Merdock raised his gun to Ben and Julie, but before he could shoot the violet warrior knocked him out.

Julie and Ben then walked out of the compound.

"How did you get out?" asked Gwen.

"These two…" Ben was cut short by the fact that the two warriors had disappeared. "Um…Um…"

"Let's just get home," said Julie.

**THE NEXT DAY AT BEN'S SOCCER PRACTICE:**

"Really?" asked Ben as he saw the Forever Knights approaching. "SWAMPFIRE!" shouted Ben as he transformed.

"NO!" shouted Ben as a laser headed straight for Julie. Suddenly, Alexsander de Kou, a new student from South Africa, jumped in the way. The laser hit him full force, and as he stood up, his emerald green armor showed.

"Don't you think you did enough, Merdock?" asked Georgina, Alex's cousin, as she and Alex slapped at their chests.

"Hibo, you broke my armor!" shouted Alex at Merdock. Georgina, on the other hand, had activated her violet armor, and started pounding Forever Knights.

"Well, can't do anything now," said Alex as he threw the one Forever Knights against two others.

After a short fight, Sir Merdock picked up Alex and started suffocating him. "It was you," said Sir Merdock. Alex could see the anger in Sir Merdock's eyes.

BANG! Evan, Alex's older brother, just shot a dart at Sir Merdock. "Leave him!" ordered Evan. Sir Merdock just laughed. The dart didn't penetrate his armor. Evan loaded another dart, and fired. Sir Merdock collapsed. Evan rushed to his brother. Alex had bruises all around his neck and was struggling to breath.

Evan picked up his brother and loaded him into the car. "George, explain!" shouted Evan as he drove to the hospital.

"Electro dart, smart," said Georgina, who had deactivated her armor. She looked and saw the Alien force standing. They were waiting for an explanation.

Georgina started explaining:

As it turned out, Evan and Alex's parents were Plumbers that died five years ago at the hands of Sir Merdock. Alex and Georgina then started their training as Musketeers. (Musketeers were a group of elite warriors that did a similar job as the Plumbers.) They completed their training six months ago and moved to Bellwood with Evan. Evan meanwhile was a weapons expert and a weapons designer for the Musketeers and the Plumbers. Evan was also an officer in the Core. (The Core is a military organization that works alongside the Musketeers.)

While Georgina explained, Alex was treated at the hospital. Soon he started breathing properly again. This amazed the doctors, because he was only supposed to recover after at least two days in hospital.

After this "accident", Alex joined the school's soccer team. He was immediately placed into the first team. He truly was a great defender.


End file.
